1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to conduit apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to conduit apparatus for providing a fire resistant passageway through a hole in a barrier such as a floor, wall or the like. The invention specifically pertains to such condult apparatus suitable for installation of power and communication wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of buildings and other facilities, it is often necessary to install wiring, piping and other materials for communication with opposite sides of barriers such as floors, walls or the like. For example, it may be necessary to provide power and communication wiring between the different levels of a multiple story building.
Most modern buildings are constructed with concrete floor slabs between levels through which such wiring must be passed. Usually, a hole is drilled through the concrete slab for passage of the wire. Preferably some sort of conduit is provided in the hole for passage of the wire and perhaps attachment to an electrical junction or service box. Such conduits are usually anchored to the floor slab by nuts or other attachment members that require manipulation on each side of the slab. The need for manipulation on each side of the slab creates an increase in manpower and cost of installation. Some examples of such conduits and fittings may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,284 and 3,380,208.
Most modern construction codes and insurance considerations require that these conduits be supplied with some sort of a seal to provide a barrier to fire so as to prevent the spread of fire from one floor to another. There have been recent developments in conduits or fittings which meet these fire resistant specifications. However, these conduits or fittings also require manipulation from both sides of the floor or other barrier. Furthermore, the designs therefor require a relatively large hole through the barrier for placement therein. The larger the hole required, the more expensive drilling equipment is required and the more time is required. This naturally increases the cost of construction.